Romance In Royal Woods
This is my 7th fanfic. Since we're in the month of Febuary now, I've decided to make a Valentine's Day fanfic. It was Valentine's Day in Royal Woods. Lucy was excited because she had a date to the Valentine's Day carnival. Lincoln and his friends were really excited about this because they all had dates for the Valentine's Day Carnival in town. They were planning to have a good time. Right now, they were at school having lunch, where they were eating heart-shaped sandwiches and cookies. It was part of a Valentine's Day tradition at school. Lincoln: (excited) Man, I can't wait for tonight! Clyde: Me too. This is our first time Valentine's date. Zach: Yeah man. Giggles is not only going to be my date, but she'll also be taking part in the carnival, too. Rusty: And we all owe it all to Lincoln for hooking us up with these girls. Lincoln: Don't mention it. Hey Clyde, did you bring the carnival map? Clyde: Yeah. Let me get it. (opens his backpack, pulls out a map and unfolds it on the table) Lincoln: My sister Lori has been here with her boyfriend, Bobby. Clyde: For once, I'm not showing any feelings towards Lori. Lincoln: Ok, so when we get to the carnival, we should let our dates decide on what they want to do first. As gentlemen's, it would be good manners to let the ladies choose. The other boys agreed. Lincoln: (locates the restaurants) Then at some time, we'll meet up at these restaurants. One of the resturants was Burpin' Burger, Lincoln's favorite one. Clyde: By the way, are Liam and Tabby going to the carnival? Lincoln: I believe they're attending a Valentine's Day concert. But maybe they'll show up at the carnival. Rusty: That reminds me. My little brother is going with your little sister, right Lincoln? Lincoln: You know it. Lori will drive us all to the carnival. Remember, it starts at 6:00. Zach: I've got my own ride, actually. Lincoln: Ok then. Looks like we got everything planned out. The boys continued to chat and eat lunch. Meanwhile, at another table, the four girls, Ronnie Anne, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly were spying on their dates. Ronnie Anne: Well, looks like they got everything planned out. Giggles: I guess so. You guys gotta check out the pie the clown in the face event. I'll be participating as one of the clowns. Polly: And let's not forgot the test your strength event. Haiku: And the graveyard with dead people. The other girls gave Haiku an awkward stare. Ronnie: Uh..I pretty sure they have that. Haiku: I can dream, can't I? Ronnie: Well, I'm excited to ride the ferris wheel with Lincoln. The girls continued to chat and eat lunch. After school, Lincoln is getting ready for his big date, along with Lucy and Lori. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Let's see, should I wear a suit? Nah. Too fancy for a carnival. Should I wear the clothes I wore on my first date with Ronnie Anne? Maybe. Ooh, I know. He pulled out another orange polo shirt and jeans from his closet. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I know I wear these everyday, but it's perfect! Lincoln got dressed. Lucy: (suddenly appears) Hey big bro. Lincoln: (screams) Geez Lucy, don't you ever knock? Lucy: Sorry, I just needed some advice, seeing as you've been on more dates than me. Lincoln: What do you want to know? Lucy: Well, me and Rocky have never had our first kiss before. He refuses to kiss me. Lincoln: Why's that? Do you remember to check your breath? Lucy: Of course, I always carry mints with me whenever I spend time with Rocky. Lincoln: Hmm...well, maybe you need more than just mints. Try some gum and use a breath freshener. Lucy: Ok, I think Lori has a breath freshener. Thanks for the tip. Lucy leaves. Lincoln: Alright, it's time to put Operation Make This The Best First Valentine's Day Date Ever and also think of a shorter name for this operation into action! Soon, Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy are all in Vanzilla. Lori was wearing the same outfit she wore oh her date to the Mexican restaurant with Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Lori: (on the phone with Bobby) I'll see at the carnival, Bobby Boo Bear! Lori: (hangs up) Ok, so Bobby and his sister are using their own ride. I guess I gotta pick up Lincoln's friends. Lucy: Don't forget Rocky!pppppppppp The Loud siblings leave the house and go pick up the other kids and eventually arrive at the carnival. They meet up with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Bobby: Hey babe, I got some tickets for you! Lori: Thanks Boo Boo Bear! Ronnie Anne: Well, looks like everyone's here. Lincoln: Yep, and I got everything planned out. I was thinking the ladies should pick the first activity on our schedule. Ronnie Anne: I was thinking the same thing. Lori: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! Bobby: Yeah, we can all go our separate ways, but everyone remember to met at the restaurants at 7. Ronnie Anne: Alright, let's go, Lincoln. Lincoln: Ok. Lincoln went with Ronnie Anne. Giggles: Come on, Zach. I'm just PIE-ing to take part in the pie in the face event. Zach ignored the bad pun and followed his girlfriend to the carnival. Rusty: So what should we do first? Polly: I'm glad you asked. Let's go get our tickets and test our strength! Rusty: Cool. Polly and Rusty start to head into the carnival. Rusty: (waves to his brother) Have fun, Rocky. Rocky: (waves back) You too, bro. Clyde: What event do you want to do, Haiku? Haiku: If there a poem reading event? Clyde: Um...no. You have been to the carnival before, right? Haiku: The only carnival I've been to was the Gothapalooza. It's for goths only. Clyde: Well, I'm sure we can find something fun to do. And so Clyde and Haiku head inside the carnival. Rocky: Are you ready, Lucy? Lucy: As ready as ever. Lucy took Lincoln's advice and carried a purse filled with mints, gum, and a breath freshener. She was determined to get a kiss from Rocky, and the two headed into the carnival with everyone else. Zach took part in the pie in the face event with Giggles, along with other people. Zach: You know, I'm not comfortable with pie-ing you in the face, espiecially since we're dating. Giggles: It's ok, Zach. As a clown, I enjoy it, just like these other clowns. Zach looked at the other clowns getting pied in the face, and they seemed to enjoy it. Giggles: And we're here to have a good time. Zach: Well, if you insist. Zach sighed and threw the pie at Giggles' face. Zach: Hey, that was fun! Giggles: See? I told you. Zach and tbe other crowd of people continued to pie the clowns. Meanwhile, Polly and Rusty were at the test your strength event. They were next in line. Carnival barker: Step up right up, folks. Test your strength by trying to hit the bell to win a prize. Rusty: Let me win you a prize, Polly. Rusty took the mallet and struck the lever, but the puck didn't even make it close to the bell since Rusty wasn't so strong. Carnival barker: (mocking) Ooh, nice one. Want to try again, Hercules? Polly: (angry) Don't mock my man! Move over Rusty, I got this! Rusty moved and Polly took her turn. She hit the lever and she was so strong she broke the bell. Polly: I'll be picking out my prize now. Carvinal barker: (stunned) G-Go ahead! The barker showed her the booth full of prizes. Polly picked out a rad looking skateboard. Rusty: That was awesome, Polly. You totally deserved this. Polly: Thanks, dude. (playfully punches him) Come on, we should choose another event and win you a prize. Rusty and Polly walk off to their next destination. Clyde and Haiku are looking for something fun to do. They found a ring toss event where you had to toss rings onto empty bottles. Clyde: Shall we try the ring toss? Haiku: Ring toss? We had something similiar to this at the Gothapalooza. But we used graves instead of bottles and javelins instead of rings. Clyde: Sounds...interesting. I'm sure you'll enjoy this too. Haiku: I hope so. 2nd carnival barker: Step right up and toss the rings onto the bottles to win a prize. Haiku: Let's do this together. Clyde: Ok. The two kids competed in the ring toss. There were twenty bottles. Clyde ended up getting six rings onto the bottles and Haiku ended up getting the rest, so she got fourteen rings into the bottles. Clyde: (impressed) Wow. You're pretty good at this. Haiku: Thanks. 2nd carnival barker: Let's get this young lovely lady a prize. The barker showed her the prize section. Haiku didn't find anything she was interested in getting until she saw a model of Dracula's head. Haiku: I'll take that vampire head. The barker gives her the prize. The barker: (to Clyde) And here's a prize for your efforts. The guy handes Clyde a wristband with the carnival logo on it. Clyde: Well, better than nothing. Haiku: You know, that was fun. I wonder if I can earn more prizes that I like. Clyde and Haiku headed off to find another event. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, and Rocky found the ferris wheel. They noticed boys and girls holdong hands and being romantic on the ride. Ronnie Anne: Looks like this is a couples ride. Lincoln: Lucky us. Rocky: You excited for the ride, Lucy? Lucy: Yep. (She ate more mints before going on the ride.) This better be romantic. Finally, the four kids took a seat in the ferris wheel. The ride went in a circle and it came to a stop at one point. Lucy and Rocky made it to the top. Rocky: (looking down) Pretty nice view from up here. Lucy: Yeah. Lucy quickly freshens her breath when Rocky was preoccupied. Lucy: Well, now that we're alone, we can do that thing couples do when they're alone. Rocky: And what would that be? Lucy: You know. Lucy leaned in for the kiss but Rocky turned away from her. Rocky: Um..let's just admire the view. Lucy: (upset) Sigh. The ferris wheel went in a circle again and the four kids got off the ride. Lincoln: That was great. (checks his watch) Ok guys, it's time to meet Lori and Bobby at the restaurants. Ronnie Anne: Do we have to eat at the same restaurants? I prefer the Burpin' Burger than that Mex Buffet. Lincoln: Don't worry. We can go wherever we want. Soon, all the kids were gathered at the restaurants. Lori and Bobby ate at the Mex Buffet, while all the other kids ate at the Burpin' Burger. Clyde: I'm glad you're having fun, Haiku. Haiku: Yeah, I've never felt so happy before. Rusty had on a pair of skates. Polly: It's a good thing you won those skates at the balloon dart event. Rusty: Yeah, I guess we both got lucky. Giggles: Hey Zach, (pulls out a pie) Zach: (cowers) Aah! Are you gonna pie me? Giggles: Relax, this is our dessert. I hope you like banana fudge split. Zach: (hungry) Who doesn't? Ronnie Anne: So Linc, did your little sis make a move on her boyfriend? Lincoln: I'm not sure. I'll have to ask her. Rocky and Lucy were eating their burgers. They've been quiet for a while now. Lucy decided to break the silence between them. Lucy: So after we're done eating, maybe we can find a private place to be alone. (puts on lipstick) Rocky gulped. He knew what Lucy was trying to do. Rocky: Nah. We should win you go win some more prizes. Lucy frowned. Lucy: Excuse me, I gotta go talk to Lincoln. She left their table and walked up to Lincoln. Lucy: Hey big brother, can I speak with you alone? Lincoln: Oh, uh, sure. I'll be back, Ronnie Anne. I gotta chat with Lucy. Ronnie Anne: Sure, whatevs. Just come back before they open up the bumper carts section. Lincoln nodded. He and his sister left the Burpin' Burger for a moment. Lincoln: Ok, what's up, Lucy? Did Rocky make a move on you? Lucy: (sad) Sigh. No he hasn't. I don't understand, I took your advice but I still get no love. I thought he loved me. Lincoln can see the sadness in her tone. Lincoln: (puts a hand on her shoulder) Look Lucy, maybe he's just not ready for a kiss yet. Lucy: If you and Lori got your first kisses, then I'm determined to get mine too. And I think I have a plan. Lucy whispers her plan to Lincoln. After having their meal, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, and Rocky head over to a photo booth. Lucy was putting her plan into action. Lincoln: (to Lucy and Rocky) You two should get your photos taken. (winks at Lucy) Lucy: Great idea. (winks back at Lucy) Lucy: Come on, Rocky. (pulls him in) Ronnie Anne: Why were you two winking? Lincoln: Lucy's trying to get Rocky to kiss her, so I'm trap them in there until they kiss. Ronnie Anne: (suprised) That's crazy, Lincoln. You can't force someone to kiss another person. That's not how love works. Lincoln: But Lucy will be so disappointed, so I gotta fix this. Lincoln put scotch tape over the photo booth. Rocky: Uh..what's going on? Lucy got closer. Lucy: (romantically) We're alone now. Rocky: (realizing what just happened) AAAH! Let me outta here! This is a photo booth, not a kissing booth. He tries to escape but the scotch tape blocking the entrance is too strong. Lori and Bobby hear the screaming and come to the photo booth. Lori: Uh..Lincoln? What's going on in there? Ronnie Anne: You better confess up, lame o. Lincoln: Fine. Ok, look. Lucy wants to get her first kiss with Rocky. Lori: And you thought literally trapping them in a photo booth was a good idea? Lincoln: It was Lucy's idea. I was just trying to make her first Valentine's date a good one. Bobby: Look bro, that's not how love works. Ronnie Anne: That's what I told him. In the booth, Rocky was still trying to escape. Lucy: Come on, Rocky. The sooner you kiss me, the sooner we can get out. Rocky: I'm not gonna kiss you or hang out you now. You're insane. Lucy: (sniffs) But I thought you loved me but now you refuse to kiss me. Is my breath that bad? Rocky: (sees her sadness) Wait, you thought you had bad breath? Your breath is fine. You see, I'm the one with the bad breath. Lucy: Oh. Rocky: (blushes) Yeah, I hate to admit it, but it's true. There was an awkward silence for a moment until the Lucy speaks. Lucy: I know. (hands him the breath freshener) Use this. It's a breath freshener. It'll get rid of your bad breath. Outside the booth, Lincoln is tearing off the tape. Other people pass by wondering what the heck is going on. Lincoln: Guys, you can come out now. Rocky and Lucy come out of the booth. Lucy: Well, this didn't go the way I expected. I think I'm gonna wait until Rocky is ready to take our relationship to the level. Rocky: I didn't expect my first Valentine's date to go like this, but we still had fun. Rusty and Polly walk over. Rusty: Hey guys, there's a concert happening in one minute. Lincoln: You mean the Valentine's Day concert concert Tabby and Liam were attending? Rusty: Yep. I guess they moved it to the carnival. Lori: Oh yeah, Luna was attending that concert too. We should go check it out. Rusty noticed Lucy and his brother holding hands. Rusty: Aww, you two make a great couple. Have you kissed yet? Rocky: (blushing) No. Rusty: That's ok. I wouldn't expect you to kiss a girl anyway. Rocky: Hey! Rusty: I'm just kidding. Soon, the gang walk to the concert and meet up with Clyde, Haiku, Giggles, and Zach, and Liam. Tabby was on stage with the band, along with Luna. Lincoln: Hey Liam, did you and Tabby just get here? Liam: Yeah, they decided to bring the concert to the carnival. You guys got lucky. Clyde: We sure did. Liam notices Clyde with Haiku. Liam: Hey Clyde, I thought you two were just friends. Clyde: We are. Haiku: We were just pretending to be dating so we feel left out from everyone who had a date. Lincoln: I knew you had still feelings for Lori. Clyde: You know it. The band leader talked into the microphone. Band leader: Happy Valentine's Day, Royal Woods. Tonight we have a special song for all the couples out there. The crowd cheered in excitement. The band played a love song. Lori and Bobby kissed on the lips. Rocky gave Lucy a kiss on her cheek. Lucy smiled back at him and they both blushed. Rocky: I thought you derserved that kiss now. Lucy: That's all I wanted. The young couple, along with everyone else, had a good time. Lucy had to admit her Valentine's date wasn't exactly a normal one, but it was still a date to remember. Facts -This fanfic took me longer than a week to write. -In Dance Dance Resolution, Clyde and Haiku had their own love interests but in this fanfic, I decided to pair them up as a couple for the date so they would fit in with everyone else. Category:Episodes